


Tying Up Loose Ends

by TheLibrarian9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLibrarian9/pseuds/TheLibrarian9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake would do anything to keep the ones she loves safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying Up Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever RWBY fanfiction. I do not own RWBY, it's plot nor its characters. Critiques are welcomed.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this Blake?! We're partners remember!" Yang coughs out as she slowly pulls herself into a standing position. Her cries fall onto deaf ears as Blake surveys her opponents and the surrounding area.

Craters and split trees are scattered throughout the forest along with the occasional fire caused by Yang's super saiyan mode. The other two members in team RWBY are out cold. Their unconscious bodies lay near Yang as she tried to use her own body as a shield.

"Please say something! Anything! Just tell me why!" Yang's pleas struck a cord within Blake. How was she suppose to tell her that she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to become this. To become what he has become.

"I'm doing what is best." Blake chokes out. It barely escape her as a whisper and even with her advance Faunas hearing, it was barely heard. Although it seems Yang heard her words perfectly fine.

"How is this the best possible choice?! Turning against your team! Your friends at Beacon! Other Faunas! We treated you like family!" The look in Yang's eyes during what she said next knocked the air out of Blake.

"I loved you....."

Blake wanted so desperately to explain to Yang. To make her understand that her actions are only protecting those she loves, and she loved Yang. The day she almost lost her is a day that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

\--------------------------------------------

Gambol Shroud was kicked out of her reach by Adam. Defenseless and exhausted, she laid on the cool ground trying to regain her strength. She did nothing as Adam stalked towards her.

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Blake was quick to retort back. She wanted nothing more than for Adam to realize she was nothing like him. "I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Adam scoffed at her naivety. He slapped Blake hoping to knock some sense into her.

"What you want, is impossible! But I understand, because all I want, is you, Blake." His confession sent a shiver down Blake's spine and horror filled her gut.  
"And as I set out to deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." A sudden yell drew both of their attention towards the shattered window. Yang was seen fighting another WhiteFang member.

"Blake! Blake! Where are you!?"

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Blake screamed inside her head. Fear filled her veins. Adam unfortunately met her eyes, taking not of her reaction. Her own body betraying her. A smirk formed on his face. He knew!

"Starting with her."

Tears began filling Blake's eyes at the threat. Not Yang! Please! Anyone but Yang! She tried to force the words out but nothing except empty air filled the atmosphere. Adam took hold of Wilt and Blush and the dangerous gleam in his eyes made her blood run cold. In one swift move, he stabbed Blake in the side. The mind-numbing pain forced a scream against her will.

"Ahh!" Blake's hands quickly pressed against the bleeding wound trying to slow down the blood flow.

The scream caught Yang's attention. "Huh?" She looked through the broken window just in time to see Blake being stabbed by a red- haired WhiteFang member. She should've had known better. She should've have taken notice how this WhiteFang follower dressed differently as if he were a superior. She should've seen the fear that ran through Blake's eyes as she begged Yang to run. She should have seen a lot of things, but the only thing Yang saw was....

...Red...

Complete animalistic rage filled her body from head to toe. How dare he hurt her love! Yang's mind went completely black as she let her inner fire consume her. Letting out a feral yell, she charged at the bull Faunus.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!"

She ran full speed towards her next victim. Pulling her arm back, she prepares for the hardest punch she has ever done. Determined to defend her love, Yang doesn't doubt her ability to take down Adam. Adam calmly stares at the angry blonde. Humans, such pitiful creatures. He takes in the blonde's sloppy fighting form and fiery spirit. Oh how he'll love to distinguish that spirit. In the blink of an eye, he slashed his blood red sword in the air with brutal accuracy. A deep chuckle fills his throat because he knows the outcome. He knows he has won.

Blake watches with dread as Yang's body hit the floor with a thud. Wide eyes take in the sight of the sliced arm. Frozen in shock, she did nothing as Adam stalked towards his injured prey. The reflected shine of Wilt and Blush as Adam prepares the final blow snaps Blake out of her shock induced trance. Her body automatically moves without her thinking to do so. She becomes the only barrier between her two partners.

Adam frowns at the beautiful interruption. "Why must you hurt me Blake?" He raises his sword for the finishing strike.

"I'll go back with you."

Adam's hand hesitates in the air. Nothing is said in the following seconds. Only the sound of Blake's labored breaths can be heard.

"I'll join the WhiteFang. I'll do anything you say as long as you don't hurt her further! You already damaged her enough!" Unconscious, Yang doesn't hear Blake's deal with the devil.

Lowering the sword, Adam considers Blake's offer. "How do I know to trust you? Your betrayal has not been forgotten my love."

"I won't leave again. I'll do anything you ask of me. I swear on my team's life. I swear on her life. I'll be the partner you always desired as long as you don't harm a single hair on my team. Got it!?" Blake glared at Adam. She's basically selling her soul to this....monster.

Adam looked her over once before offering her his hand. "Lets go. We don't have all day and don't expect me to forget your punishment. You'll pay when we reach home base." Growled Adam.

With a shaky hand, Blake grabs Adam's who pulls her up and brings her close, chest to chest and whispers triumphantly in her ear. "Welcome back to the WhiteFang my darling." With an iron grip, Adam painfully drags Blake away from Beacon. Away from her team. Away from Yang.

\--------------------------------------------

When Yang wakes for the first time, the first thing she sees is white. Not the midnight black that makes her heart flutter every time she sees it. Instead, she is greeted by the dull, plain white that occupies every hospital room.

The second thing Yang sees is a flash of red. She flinches waiting for a detrimental blow. Instead, she is pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" The high pitched voice that's characteristic of her baby sister calmed her down.

Breathe Yang. You're safe now. It's Ruby not some evil red-headed Faunus.

Which brings Yang to the third thing she sees. Worried silver eyes stare her down. Ice cold silver that sent shivers up and down her spine. So vastly different from the golden eyes with a fire that could burn her alive.

"Yang?"

Ruby's small voice gains her focus.

"Where's Blake?"

The question lingers in the air as Ruby struggles for an answer.

"No one knows...." With a heavy sigh, Ruby voices her frustration. "The battle, it was complete chaos. Everyone was scattered. I don't really know much of what happened on the ground. I was preoccupied with Roman and Neo." Ruby paused. "Weiss was the one that found you. A retreat was called and everyone was being relocated to a safe zone, but you nor Blake's scroll was working." Yang looked to her sister as she started choking on her words. Tears falling one by one and Yang wanted nothing more than to comfort her baby sister. "When we found you, I was so scared. There was blood everywhere....and....and....your arm..." Ruby trailed off, struggling to fight through her heart wrenching sobs. "I thought you were going to die!"

Having enough of her sister's tears, she pulls Ruby in for one of her infamous bone crushing hug only to feel a sudden lightness on her right side. Ruby seemed to take notice.

"It's gone Yang. I'm so sorry."

Dreading what she will see, Yang reluctantly glances at her right arm or where it should have been. She chokes out a sob. Her body shaking with grief. In an effort to comfort her sister, Ruby pulls Yang close and cries with her.

"Don't worry sis. We'll make it through this. I'll build you an awesome robot arm that can crush your enemies in a heartbeat. You'll love it! I promise." Ruby rambles on about her promise to help Yang. A small smile touches Yang's lips as she calms down. Team RWBY will get through this together. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, but a lingering question continues to haunt Yang and make her chest tighten.

What has happened to Blake?

\--------------------------------------------

"Again!"

Adam's yells ring through Blake's ears.

"Is this what the all-mighty Beacon academy has to offer to its students? Such a waste of talent." Adam paces waiting for Blake to get back on her feet. Exhausted from the rigorous training, she wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower and a soft bed.

"It's been hours. I need a break." Adam scoffs at her suggestion. "You've become weak in your time away from the WhiteFang. I refuse for you to be our weakest link. You'll continue your training until I say otherwise."

Blake's shoulders slumped at the thought of more training. Her body is already drained and her aura depleted.

She tenses, waiting for the next strike. Her fingers wrap around Gambol Shroud. Staring down her opponent, she blinks. He's gone. Her ears twitch, listening to any sudden movements. A quick intake of a breath warns her of the sudden ambush. She turns around with her weapon raised, blocking Adam's attack. A punch to her still healing gut threw Blake off-balanced, giving Adam the perfect opportunity to twist her arm.

"Ahh!" Screamed Blake as pain shot through her arm. Pulling her close, Adam uses his advantage to steal her weapon and whispers in her ear.

"Disarm."

Blake tries to retaliate, but Adam was able to block every attempted hit. He soon overpowered her, pinning her to the ground.

"Destroy."

Adam brings Wilt and Blush to Blake's neck, breaking the skin.

"Show no mercy."

He moves off of her, but before turning to walk away, he gives Blake a hard kick in the stomach that will surely leave a nasty bruise behind.

"Pathetic." Adam scoffs as he walks away.

Trying to regain her breath, Blake softly muttered, "W-where....where are you going?"

"I'm not going to waste my time training a joke of a warrior. I'm needed elsewhere."

Pausing for a brief moment, eyes softening as he brought his gaze towards Blake, Adam offers Blake his hand. "Get some rest. Tomorrow you will be awakened bright and early. We have a job to do. It will be a two-man mission just like the good ole days."

Taking his hand, Blake pulls herself and dusted off the dirt that stained her clothes. She watches as Adam walks away. The red rose engraved into her mind. The rose designed to strike fear into victim's hearts. Tears pricked at her eyes. So this is what has become of the great Blake Belladonna.

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

\--------------------------------------------

"Get rid of them before I do so myself!" Adam snapped. Blake's old team has interfered with their mission. Remnant is in a constant state of war ever since Cinder Fall conquered Beacon and the city of Vale. Being labeled as a traitor to the WhiteFang, Adam refuse to let Blake go on solo missions. He didn't want misinformation to get Blake killed. It's been a long treacherous three months since the initial "Battle of Beacon" as some would call it. In that time, Blake suppressed the memories of her friends. It was easier to move forward like that. Shutting down her emotions was the only way to keep her sane. Killing others doesn't phase her as it used to. That being her punishment, Adam forced her to take care of executions hoping it would toughen her up. Each death adds to her guilty conscience and making the burden on her shoulders all the more heavier. She hopes to crumble one day under its weight. She just thanks any possible sentinel being that her old team hasn't found her yet. So when she discovered who compromised her mission, she curses. Blake didn't want to see the betrayal and disappointment on their faces.

She stopped running as Adam continued on with the precious goods. She needs to buy him some time. She waits. There was no delaying what is about to transpire.

Twigs snapped as they were crushed. Footsteps getting louder until they suddenly ceasing. A soft gasp echoed.

"Blake?"

Blake's heart jumped in her chest, recognizing the sweet voice. She slowly turns around, finally facing her fate. Shock was painted all over her ex-teammates' faces.

Yang took a couple of steps back while shaking her head. Blake couldn't have been a part of the WhiteFang, but here she is before her. Does this mean Blake lied to them this whole time?! Yang didn't know what to feel. For the past three months, team RWY spent everyday searching for their fourth member. The lack of a body gave them hope that Blake was alive somehow. A hope that was fickle and diminishing with each passing day. They all thought that if Blake truly was alive, she would have at least contacted them by now. Their search eventually came to a halt, but Yang refused to give up. Any free time was spent locating Blake's whereabouts. She imagined what their reunion would be like. A fiery collision that brought peace and joy. She loved Blake and would like to believe that the feelings were returned.

"B-Blake? What? Why? How?....." Yang tried to keep her voice steady only to fail. Her love was alive.

Blake ignoring Yang's comment, took the time to analyze her team. Weiss looked at her with a cold calculated glare. Non-verbally accusing Blake of treason. There's no doubt that this encounter shredded any kindness Weiss mustered for Faunus. She knew Weiss would forever lack trust for her kind and her heart ached at the thought. Looking at Ruby almost brought her to tears. The usual wide and bright innocent silver eyes were strangely withdrawn. They lacked optimism and hope one would see in a child. Taking in all of Ruby, Blake realizes she has grown. Not physically, but mentally. Ruby sees the world in a different light and the discovery obviously troubles her. The burden of her mistakes are heavy weights on her shoulders and the effort to smile was immense. Blake wanted nothing more than to calm Ruby's demons. To give her a peace of mind. Ruby's noticeable depression is eating her alive. Isn't it their job to make this world a better place right? Then her gaze traveled to Yang. Eyes of fire met eyes of hurt. Just as beautiful as the last time she laid eyes on Yang. Even with her new....addition. Blake frowned. She still fills guilty that she wasn't able to prevent what happened and the metal arm only deepened that guilt. She couldn't bear to look at Yang for long.

Her team hasn't faired very will in the recent months. She was right. The world was cruel and a disappointment for dreamers living in a fairytale.

"Ha! I was right! Faunus are nothing but liars and thieves!" Yang was quick to snap at Weiss. "Shut up! That's your teammate you're talking to!"

Fury filled Weiss. "Is she? I mean, she never called us to say that she is, I don't know, ALIVE?!"

Blake stuttered under the pressure. "I-I'm sorry...."

"Oh you're sorry?! That's it!? You think a simple 'sorry' is enough for us to graciously forgive you?!" Weiss screamed at her. "I can't believe you thought that."

"You guys don't underst-" Blake was cut off Ruby. "You're part of the WhiteFang now aren't you?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't left with many options. "Yes."

Ruby twirled Crescent Rose and striking the tip into the ground. "Then that makes you my enemy."

Blake only had a second to react when Ruby fired at her. Jumping away, she looked at Ruby with wide scared eyes.

"Ruby what the hell?!" Yang yelled at her sister. "Are we seriously going to fight our friend?"

"She's not our friend anymore. She made her choice and now it's time to make ours. What will yours be?" Weiss answered for her.

Ruby was the one to attack first. Using her semblance, she charged at Blake who dodged every attack. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you leave no choice!" Blake threatened. With no change of action, Blake was ready to take on her team.

Ruby was overly dependent on her weapon, and her depressed state left her vulnerable. Using one arm to block Ruby's weapon, Blake used her other the grip Crescent Rose. The long power struggle resulted in Blake stealing the young girl's prized possession. A knee to the gut and a shot from the sniper rifle sent Ruby flying and crashing in a tree, rendering her unconscious.

"Ruby!" Weiss and Yang yelled simultaneously.

Quick to defend her partner and leader, Weiss rapidly attacked Blake, using her speed dilation.

"Ah!" Blake was unable to block every hit. Her arms suffered cuts and bruises from the rapid attack. Blake swung Gambol Shroud, distancing herself from Weiss.

"That's it! If you want a fight, you got one!"

\--------------------------------------------

"I loved you....."

Blake was openly crying at Yang's confession. She wanted to so desperately to reiterate those three words.

"He's making you do this right?! Tell me he's forcing you to do this. This isn't you! This can't be you....." Yang scrambled her brain for other reasonable solutions.

Blake fell to her knees, body trembling. "I'm doing what is best for the team. I wish you could just see that."

"No! I refuse to believe that nonsense! Something fishy is going on and I won't stop until I know what it is!!" Determination sparked in Yang's eyes. Panic coursed through Blake's body. If Yang or her other teammates compromised another of Adam's missions, he would wreck havoc with no mercy.

Mercy...

A cry made its way out of Blake's throat. Yang looked at Blake quizzically. Blake was a sobbing mess. She knew what needs to be done and it was killing her inside. She stood up swiping her blade through the air in a show of power. Yang watched in horror. The beautiful golden eyes were harden and had a....monstrous.....gleam in them.

Blake slowly walked towards Yan- her next victim. The tip of her sword softly trailed the ground. Yang uncomfortably shifted. Raising her shaking hands, she prepared herself for a fight.

Silence fell upon them. Both girls holding their breath anticipating the first move. Blake knew what needed to be done. Keep Yang safe at all costs.

Blake strikes first.

Adam's words ran through her head while doing a three hit combo on Yang. It was all over in the blink of an eye. Adam had taught her well.

"Disarm"

At a speed that would have rivaled Ruby's, Blake silently charged at Yang. The swoosh of the sword sounded in the air along with a metallic thud. She took out Yang's prosthetic.

"Destroy"

Wanting to slow Yang down but not inflicting great harm upon her, Blake systematically stabbed her in the stomach. A wound very similar to hers. A painful gasp pushed itself out of Yang.

"Show no mercy."

Twirling Yang around, she gripped onto her hair before cutting it off in a single slash. If Yang doesn't have the power to chase after her, then it's better this way.

Yang fell to the ground in shock. Betrayal cut through her like a knife. Her arm and hair. She didn't expect this from her. To weak to go on a fiery tantrum, she had a breakdown.

"I HATE YOU BLAKE BELLADONNA!!! I HATE YOU!!" Her screams echoed throughout the forest. Blake remained stoic and turned away from the mess she created. She didn't- couldn't feel anything. She was numb inside. Even the sobs and cries coming from her ex-love did nothing to stir up emotions.

"YOU-YOU MONSTER!!"

She was a monster wasn't she. She was no longer Blake the loving Faunus. She was Blake, Adam's second in command of the WhiteFang.

Blake walked away, heading to where Adam was waiting impatiently for her. He questioned her when she rudely passed him without saying a word. "What about your teammates?"

"What about them?"


End file.
